Tales Of Oblivion:Band Of Heros
by IRISHPUNK01
Summary: An Imperial theif,a Nordic warrior,and the Nerearine save Cyrodil from the oblivion invsion Basically the main story with my own twists


**Tales Of Oblivion: Band Of Hero's**

_Chapter 1: Escape From The Imperial Prison_

_**27**__**th**__** Of Last Seed 3rd Age Year 433, Imperial City Prison Cryrodil **_

The darkness of the Imperial Prison greeted me again as I woke up to the start of my third week in jail. How long will they keep me locked up for stealing a couple of dammed cold coins, how was I supposed to know he was an ex captain in the legion.Thats it I've made up my mind as soon as I get out of here I'm joining the thieves guild less jail time and more money or perhaps get an honest job in the fighters or mages guilds, I can handle my self with most weapons and I used to be quite good in magic but I'm out of practice. Of course I have to get out first I've tried picking the lock and the guards caught me trying to steal his key so I had time added on to my sentence much to the delight of that dammed Dumner across the hall. He's been ranting since I came here.

"Oh look an Imperial in the Imperil jail I guess they don't play favourites huh, so tell me what's it like to have your own kin think your scum, don't worry it will all be over soon your going to die in hear Imperial. DIE! HA HA HA HA!"

Now don't get me wrong some of my best friends are elves but this one's an ass. He was off again today.

"Imperial criminal scum like you give the empire a bad name, it be best if you just….disappeared.

_I bet your mother loves Imperials especially men and maybe women if she's had enough ale. _

You hear that the guards are coming….. For you I'll see you in oblivion Imperial scum" The scary bit is he's right I can hear the door closing and a woman's voice.

"Come on sir we have to get you out of hear"

Then I hear an older man speaking "My sons there dead aren't they"

"We don't know that sir, the messenger only said they were attacked, now come on we have to keep moving"

As they round the corner I see who they are. Two Redguards and a Breton in armour are walking in front of an old imperial wearing fancy robes and a large blood red amulet."

What's this prisoner doing here this cell is supposed to be off limits."

The Breton shouted at the redgaurd clearly the captain of this group.

The redgaurd looked for an excuse and just said, "Usual mix-up with the watch, I….

"."Never mind get that gate open, and get back to the wall prisoner we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way"

_God I hate the legion or whatever __organization this bitch is in. _Usually I'm not one to back down from intimidation, but knowing what the legion does to people who don't listen I back away. They open the door and walk in when the old man suddenly looks at me strangely.

"You….. I've seen you……Let me see your face…….Your the one from my dreams. Then the stars are right and this is the day, gods give me strength".

_WOO-HOO a crazy old man with armed thugs. __"_What's going on here_?"_

_"_Assassins attacked my sons and I'm next. My blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route, by chance that route leads though your cell."

"Who the hell are you any way?" "I am your emperor Uriel Septeim by the grace of the gods I serve Tamriel as her ruler, you were a citizen of Tamriel and you shall serve her in your own way"

_Yep I was right he is a crazy old man_

"The emperor right and I'm the bloody Nerevarine, well then your majesty have a seat I would offer you something to eat but all I have is maggot bread and piss coloured water!"

I think offended the Breton with that last bit cuz she said something about me disrespecting the emperor again and my head leaving my shoulders ah well. Then the old man who I guess was actually the emperor started speaking

"Although you may not realize it now you will follow your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny I go my own way."

"So do we all but what path can be avoided who's course is set by the almighty gods."

Just then the Breton pressed a button on the wall and a doorway opened in the middle of my cell .As they all started walking out the calmer of the three guards said I could come if I stayed out of they're way


End file.
